You Move Me
by loserslikemedefygravity
Summary: Post Original Song. Kurt's confused on what he and Blaine are now, officially. When he confesses his confusion to Blaine, Blaine expresses just how he feels about where he and Kurt stand. Klaine, of course. One-shot. Written quickly, sooo yea. Enjoy!


Kurt sat, hands wrapped around his coffee cup, trying to absorb some of the heat. The March weather was unforgiving to those who'd assumed they wouldn't need gloves on a sunny day like today. Kurt, being part of this majority, now thoroughly regretted sauntering out the door in his new spring attire, welcoming in the season, and now was shivering on the bench situated in front of the park a few blocks from Dalton. As he sat waiting, he pulled out his I-Phone and reread Blaine's text over and over, searching for hidden clues in the contents that could help him solve the persistent, nagging question in the back of his mind. He glanced back at the screen:

_Hey! I miss you! Meet me at the park at 3? Hope to see you then! ;)_

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. The message was simple enough; asking to make plans. Nothing abnormal. Except maybe the 'I miss you'…and then of course there was the dumb emoticon, staring Kurt down, boring into his brain, taunting him. A winking face. A winking face that could mean a million different things. What did it mean? Was Blaine flirting with him? Or was Blaine one of those guys who sent wink faces to 'just friends'? Or had he meant to type a colon and sent a semi-colon by accident and the whole thing was a mistake?

Kurt slumped down into the hard, wooden bench and, setting his coffee aside and sliding his phone into his pocket, wrapped his arms around his head, shielding his eyes from the late afternoon sun. He groaned to himself. Why was he getting so worked up over a text? Then again, why wouldn't he? After the events of the previous week, it was hard NOT to get worked up over anything involving Blaine. Blaine had wanted to sing a duet with Kurt. They performed at Regionals together. Blaine helped Kurt bury Pavarotti and then they left together, hand in hand. All that was fine and good. Nothing particularly weird. Then, of course…there was the kiss. They had kissed. Blaine had kissed him. Kurt reeled in the memory for a moment. Blaine Anderson, the boy he'd been pining after mercilessly for the better part of the last 4 months, had kissed him, Kurt Hummel, passionately after an eloquent and breath-taking confession of love about 'finding' Kurt. 'Aaaaand then he kissed me again.' Kurt thought to himself. It was easily the most magical moment of Kurt's life. In his mind, it canceled out every other kiss he'd ever had (although neither really counted anyway, considering one was with Britt and the other was with…Karofsky). It was simply perfection and in the instant, Kurt was convinced everything had fallen into place and he would finally have his fairy-tale ending. Only one problem: since the event, said fateful kiss hadn't been mentioned by either of the boys. They seemed to have some kind of unspoken understanding…no one knew of the kiss, nor any of the ones that had followed…yet there was another unspoken subject between the boys that was eating Kurt alive: what was going on between them? What were they? Were they…together? Or did they just kiss every time they saw each other because…just because? Kurt needed some kind of decision on what exactly he and his best friend had become but he was terrified to bring it up. Of course he loved Blaine madly and wanted to make it official…but what if Blaine didn't feel like that? He'd been confused plenty of times before (Kurt smirked, remembering the Gap fiasco and the Berry disaster as they referred to them fondly) and perhaps kissing Kurt as often as he had been lately was just another side-effect. If their relationship was nothing legitimate, as much as it broke his heart, Kurt wanted to end it. He couldn't bear kissing those magnificent lips knowing his passion was not reciprocated. But could he really bring himself to tell Blaine (endearing, amazing, incredible Blaine) to not kiss him again?

He groaned again and slid his phone out of his pocket again, re-reading the message again.

'Or maybe,' Kurt thought, his stomach sinking, staring at the screen, 'maybe he didn't even mean to send this to me. Maybe he meant to send it to his REAL boyfriend, some other, much hotter, much more interesting guy who's name is next to mine in his contacts? Oh Gaga, what if he gets here expecting someone else and sees me? Oh my god, I'll die…I can't do this, I have to make a break for i-'

"Kurt!" a joyful cry sounded from a few feet away.

Kurt heart somersaulted and a little shriek erupted from his mouth as he tripped over his own feet and stumbled forward, his attempt at escape intercepted by none other than Blaine himself.

Blaine bounded over as Kurt regained his balance (and the ability to breathe). As Blaine reached Kurt, he wrapped his arms around the pale, small boy's waist, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Hey, you! I haven't seen you all day! I missed you!"

Kurt smiled despite himself, squeezing Blaine back. After a moment, Blaine pulled away; keeping his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, and gazed into Kurt's eyes, his mouth breaking into a warm grin. He leaned forward then and Kurt sensed him moving into lay a light kiss on Kurt's lips.

'It's now or never' Kurt thought to himself and before he could stop himself, he leaned away and pulled out of Blaine's embrace before their lips could connect.

Blaine looked up, his eyes meeting Kurt's, puzzled, and, to Kurt's dismay, slightly hurt. Kurt hung his head guiltily and tried to avoid Blaine's confused gaze.

"Blaine, we…we need to talk…about us."

Blaine furrowed his adorably thick eyebrows and moved forward, taking Kurt's hand in his and leading him back to the bench Kurt had just sat on.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked as they sat, turning to face each other.

"No! No, of course not," Kurt exclaimed, aware that Blaine's hand still held his and subconsciously very glad for this. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just…I'm just…"

Kurt groaned in frustration, pressing his eyes shut and racking his brain for the right words. He sighed and opened his eyes to find Blaine's locked on his, still looking preciously confused and slightly concerned but obviously listening intently.

"Blaine, I…I'm sort of confused. I mean, what's going on here? You and me, I mean…we were best friends. And then…then you kissed me…which was, well, amazing. And now we hold hands and kiss and you told me you think I'm 'adorable' but…are we…God, this is so aggravating. Look, I'm just going to say it…Are we together? Like together-together? I mean, of course I wouldn't really know, I've never been in a relationship before, but we act like a couple but we've never really established what we are and I swear to God, I can't believe I'm asking you this because I know it's going to ruin everything because it's really awkward and I'm stupid and I should just let this be what it is but I just can't deal with not knowing and I know it's dumb to think we might be together because in reality you would never be with me when you could have practically anyone but this has just been eating me alive and I don't know what to do and I just-"

Kurt suddenly realized how very out of breath his senseless ramble had left him as Blaine's index finger suddenly pressed lightly against Kurt's lips, effectively silencing him. Kurt now not only had to catch his breath because of his previous babble but also because Blaine's piercing eyes were crinkled in an entertained grin, holding Kurt's gaze and Kurt felt his heart skip a beat or two.

"First of all," Blaine began, "the only person I want is you, Kurt. And you're absolutely not stupid for wanting to know what's going on here. I've actually been wondering the same thing myself but I just…I just didn't really have the courage to do this…"

Blaine cleared his throat and shifted nervously in his seat, taking Kurt's free hand with his.

"Kurt Hummel; you are incredible. You're talented, and beautiful and funny and easy to talk to and I've never met anyone like you. I'm always thinking about you and I want to be with you always. And like I said before, you **move **me. I've been looking for you forever. And if you would do me the honor, I'd like to ask you to be my boyfriend."

The passion in Blaine's eyes made the hazel iris's positively aflame and Kurt stared, unaware of just how wide his eyes and mouth were at the moment. His mind raced, almost as much as it had less than a week ago when Blaine's lips had met his for the first time. He struggled to find coherent words and gasped for something to say. Blaine just smiled, waiting patiently. Finally, after a good minute of Blaine's words finally forming the ability to be comprehended in Kurt's mind, the only word the counter-tenor could choke out was a high-pitched, wobbly, gleeful…

"Yes."

Blaine's smile broke into an immense grin then. He stared at Kurt, chuckling slightly.

"Well that's…that's fantastic! I…God, see, now I can't talk. I'm just…I'm so happy, Kurt. I…I lo-"

Blaine was cut off by a sudden beeping coming from the direction of his jacket pocket. He stopped short and bit his lip, staring at Kurt a moment longer and then sighed and pulled one hand away from Kurt, leaving Kurt's palm to rest on Blaine's knee (he didn't seem too bothered by this). Blaine pulled his I-Phone from his pocket and pressed a button on the screen. He read for a second before groaning and rolling his eyes.

"Morons…" he muttered.

Kurt began to question when Blaine whipped around, facing the park behind them and glaring at a pile of small boulders collected about10 feet away.

"I already did!" he yelled loudly in the direction of the rocks, irritated.

Kurt opened his mouth, confused, when the screen of Blaine's phone, now facing him, caught his eye.

_New Message: Wes_

_Would you just kiss him already?_

Kurt turned back in the direction of the rocks, gaping, as seven or eight boys in matching Dalton uniforms stumbled out from behind the boulders, each grinning mischievously and snickering under their breath. Wes and David led the pack of Warblers as the group moved over to Blaine and Kurt, the latter now turning a deep shade of scarlet.

Blaine glared, annoyed as the boys reached them, laughing.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine questioned.

"We stole your phone before you left and saw you were 'meeting Kurt at the park' and simply couldn't miss it." Wes winked and Blaine groaned.

"Since when did you kiss him?" Wes continued smiling.

"Since last Tuesday." Blaine answered, his glare starting to lessen in intensity, but remaining agitation in his voice.

"And you didn't tell us?" David exclaimed in mock-hurt.

"Gee, I wonder why…" Blaine retorted rolling his eyes.

"Seriously though, are you two like, a thing now?" Nick asked, stepping forward.

"Did you miss that whole conversation?" Blaine asked, turning to the blonde boy.

"Well, we actually couldn't hear anything, soo…" Thad replied expectantly.

Blaine sighed and turned to Kurt, taking his free hand again and smiling again, staring into Kurt's blue eyes.

"Guys," he began, addressing the Warblers but not breaking his gaze with Kurt, "I just asked Kurt to be my boyfriend. And he said yes" he added.

The group of boys erupted into cheers, a few of the boys thumping Blaine on the back or high-fiving Kurt. Kurt blushed even deeper now, glancing over at Blaine, grinning.

From the back of the group, one of the boys started chanting and was quickly accompanied by all the others.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" they chanted. Blaine laughed out loud, rolling his eyes.

"PERVS!" Kurt squealed in embarrassment but maintaining his gleeful grin.

Blaine laughed again and leaned forward, lightly kissing Kurt's cheek, enough to satisfy their friends who laughed and clapped.

As Blaine pulled away, the two boys shared a look, both smiling broadly, to the point where Kurt's cheeks began to ache.

"We have to tell your friends too!" He exclaimed suddenly. "Ask the gang to meet us at Lima Bean around 7? You guys should come too." Blaine grinned, turning back to the Warblers.

Kurt smiled to himself and pulled out his phone, typing a quick message to be sent to his contact group titled New Directions.

_Hey guys. My boyfriend and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to hang out tonight. Blaine's thinking Lima Bean around 7 ;)_

Kurt pressed send and grinned at his phone, waiting expectantly. He only had to wait a moment before his phone started vibrating rigorously in his hand as twelve gleeful messages appeared at the same time, each exclaiming something involving the words "Baby Kurt" "proud" and "if he hurts you, he dies". All Kurt could do was laugh out loud, blinking back joyful tears and squeezing his boyfriend's hand tightly in his.


End file.
